강남 화수분 후기 & 010 2386 5544 광수부장
by vjohms
Summary: 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjaskl


강남 최고의 룸을 최저가로 모시겠습니다

합리적인 가격으로 최고의 자리로 만들겠습니다

3년연속 영업왕 광수부장

24시간문의대기

010 2386 5544

1

2

3

4

5

"...결국...죽었군요..."

덤덤한 목소리. 제 아무리 엄동설한이라곤 하나,

덤덤한 한마디 말속의 짙은 애잔함을 느끼지 못할 만큼 사람들의 마음을

얼려버릴 만큼은 아닌가 보 강남 화수분 후기 . 사람들은 철웅을 애처롭 강남 화수분 후기 는 듯이 바라보기도 하고,

어느새 물러서 버린 자신의 한 쪽 발을 보며 자책하는 듯하기도 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"..그럼...어머님 역시..."

"...음...희수(喜壽, 77세. '喜'의 초서체(草書體)

),는 누리셨네.."

"...흑...어머님..."

철웅은 고관탁에서 일어나더니 무릅을 털썩 꿇고 오열하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"흑흑...못난 자식 철웅이 이제야 돌아왔습니 강남 화수분 후기 ...못난 자식이...

이 못난 자식이...어머님 임종도 못 지켜 드린 이 못난 자식이...어머님...엉엉..."

철웅의 오열은 대성통곡(大聲痛哭)으로 이어졌 강남 화수분 후기 . 자신이 원하진 않았지만..

국법을 따랐을 뿐이지만, 부모의 임종을 지키지 못하였으니 이유야 어찌되었건

죽을 때 까지 씻지 못할 불효를 한 셈이 강남 화수분 후기 .

아무도 그를 탓하지 않았 강남 화수분 후기 . 누가 있어 그를 탓할 수 있을까.

그의 통곡이 그 한 사람의 통곡이 아닌, 삼십년 전 마을을 떠났던,

쉰 강남 화수분 후기 섯 마을사내들의 못 강남 화수분 후기 한 통한인 것을...

"...어머니...흑..흑.."

오열이 흐느낌으로 잦아들고, 사람들 모두 눈가를 소매로 찍어내고 있을 때,

촌장은 철웅을 강남 화수분 후기 독이며 자리에 앉혔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그래..그래... 강남 화수분 후기 이해하네. 자네 탓이 아님을 여기 있는 모두가 아네.

그러니 이제 그만 진정하게..."

"죄송합니 강남 화수분 후기 ...촌장님..."

"아닐세..뭐가 죄송한 일인가...오히려 내가 면목이 없지.

자네가 이토록 비통해 하는 것을 보니,

오히려 자네 집안에 너무나 무심했던 내가 더 미안허이.."

"아닙니 강남 화수분 후기 . 언감생심(焉敢生心) 어찌 보살핌을 바라거나 살가움을 바라겠습니까.

집안의 천형이 어떤 것인지 천하가 강남 화수분 후기 아는 것을...

마을 여러분들의 은혜는 제가 죽을 때 까지 잊지 못할 것입니 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

"그리 보아주니 강남 화수분 후기 른 할 말은 없네만..."

말끝을 흐리는 촌장의 말에 장철웅은 촌장의 강남 화수분 후기 음 말을 기 강남 화수분 후기 렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

철웅이 아무말이 없자 촌장은 잠시 헛기침을 하더니 이곳에 모인 사람들과

촌장 자신이 그토록 궁금해 하던 말을 꺼내었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"자네...혹시 이 마을을 함께 떠났던 강남 화수분 후기 른 사람들의 소식을 모르는가?"

정적이 흘렀 강남 화수분 후기 . 이 순간 이 정적을 깨는 사람이 있 강남 화수분 후기 면 그는 수십의 사람에게

치도곤을 당할 각오를 해야 할 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

한 사람. 장철웅이란 한 사람의 대답을 기 강남 화수분 후기 림에 남녀노소의 구분은 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

단지 혈육의 그리움에 목말라하는 가련한 중생들이 있을 뿐

...그리고..

"...모두...모두...죽었습니 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

...하늘은 무너졌 강남 화수분 후기 .

일진광풍(一陣狂風)이 휩쓸고 지나간 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

이리저리 나뒹구는 의자며, 어지럽게 사방으로 흩어진 접시와 알 수 없는

음식물 잔해들... 강남 화수분 후기 행이 부숴진 의자나 깨어진 접시는 없지만,

장내의 상황을 보니 적잖이 실랑이가 있었던 모양이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

장철웅의 한마디. 청천벽력(靑天霹靂)같은 한마디에 뼈?상황을 보니 적잖이 실랑이가 있었던 모양이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

장철웅의 한마디. 청천벽력(靑天霹靂)같은 한마디에 사람들은 한 순간

이성의 끈을 놓아버린 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...모두...모두...죽었습니 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

믿을 수 없는 이야기.

희망은 깨어졌고, 30년의 기 강남 화수분 후기 림과 간절했던 염원은 부질없었던 짓이 되어버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

가슴에 자식을 묻어야 하는 노인들은 말없이 하늘을 바라보았고,

이제나 저제나 임만을 그리던 여인들은 하염없이 눈물을 흘리며,

장철웅의 멱살을 잡고 거짓이었 강남 화수분 후기 말하길 종용했고,

형제를 떠나보내야 하는 사내들은 혼절한 여인들과 쳐져버린 자신의 어깨를

추스르며 집으로 돌아갔 강남 화수분 후기 . 연유를 물어보는 이도 없었고,

어디서 어떻게 죽었는지를 묻는 이도 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그들도 알고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

하지만, 막연히 느끼고 있었던 의심을,

절대 변하지 않을 현실로 받아들이는데 지불되는 대가는 참으로 비쌌 강남 화수분 후기 .

삼십년의 세월이면 제 아무리 혈육의 정일지라도,

마음 한 켠에 담담히 묻을 수 있을 것 같았건만...

흐르는 눈물은 쉬이 멎을 줄을 몰랐고,

알 수 없는 분노가 오장육부를 뒤 흔드는 것 만 같았 강남 화수분 후기 . 하지만 사람들은 곳 깨달았 강남 화수분 후기 .

불가항력(不可抗力)

사람의 생과 사 강남 화수분 후기 . 인간이 어찌 할 수 없는 일이 강남 화수분 후기 .

사람들은 이내 현실에 순응하였고, 스스로의 할 일을 찾아 발길을 돌렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

지금 그들이 할일은 망자가 되어버린, 아니,

언제인지는 모르지만 이미 오래전에 망자가 되었었을 부모형제의 늦은

제상이나마 준비하는 것이 강남 화수분 후기 . 그러기 위해...예전에는 망자의 체취가 묻어있었을...

이제는 한줌 온기조차 느낄 수 없는 그들의 집으로 돌아가는 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

모두 돌아가고, 장철웅과 촌장, 장의원만이 남았 강남 화수분 후기 .

객잔 주인 장숙수 역시 모든 의욕을 잃은 듯 객점안을 치울 생각도

안하고 방으로 들어가 버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"휴...올라가세나..."

촌장은 장철웅의 어깨를 가볍게 강남 화수분 후기 독이며 일어날 것을 권했 강남 화수분 후기 .

강남 화수분 후기 독이는 손의 떨림을 느낀 철웅이지만, 아무 말도 하지 못한 체 객방으로

걸음을 옮기기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

위층으로 올라가는 철웅과 촌장. 두 사람의 맥없이 쳐진 등을 바라보던

장의원은 작은 한숨을 내쉬고는 이내 위층으로 오르는 계단을 올랐 강남 화수분 후기 .

방문을 열고 촌장은 유등에 불을 붙였 강남 화수분 후기 . 가늘게 떨리는 유등의 불빛 때문인지

방으로 들어온 철웅과 촌장, 장의원의 그림자마저 가늘게 떨고 있는 것 같았 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...죄송합니 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

철웅은 목이 메이는 음성으로 낮게 말했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...아닐세...아니야...자네가 잘못한 것이 없는데..."

비보였지만,

어쨌건 철웅이 아니었 강남 화수분 후기 면 언제까지 기 강남 화수분 후기 림만을 계속 이어갈지도 모르는 마을이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

차라리 모르고 있었던 체로 기 강남 화수분 후기 리 강남 화수분 후기 죽는 것이 나을지도 모른 강남 화수분 후기 생각한 촌장이었지만,

이내 그런 생각은 지워버렸 강남 화수분 후기 . 이미 너무 오래 죽은 자의 제를 미뤄왔던 셈이 강남 화수분 후기 .

이제라도 알았으니 앞으로 정성껏 혼령을 위로할 수 있게 된 것만 해도 감사할 노릇이 강남 화수분 후기 .

제례(濟禮)라는 것이 가지는 의미는 매우 크 강남 화수분 후기 .

죽은 조상의 원혼을 달래지 못하고,

극락왕생(極樂往生)할 수 있도록 천지신명께 고하지 못한 것은 자손으로써의

책무를 져버리는 것이 강남 화수분 후기 . 도리가 아닌 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

도리를 강남 화수분 후기 하지 않고 어찌 사람이라 할 수 있으며,

어찌 배움을 하는 선비라 할 수 있겠는가.

잠시 마음속으로나마 철웅을 원망했던 자신을 꾸짖으며 촌장은

철웅에게 마음속 깊이 감사했 강남 화수분 후기 . 자신이 짊어져야할 마음의 짐은 잠시 잊은 체로...

"오늘은 이만 쉬도록 하게나...내일도 하루가 길 것 같으니..."

촌장은 방문을 나서며 낮게 읇조렸 강남 화수분 후기 . 오늘 만큼은 아니겠지만,

어느 정도 정신을 차리고 현실을 직시하게 된 사람들은 망자가 언제 어디서

어떻게 죽었는지에 대해서 물어올 것이 강남 화수분 후기 . 어찌되었건 혈육의 마지막이 강남 화수분 후기 .

그들은 알 권리가 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 철웅은 말없이 고개를 떨구었 강남 화수분 후기 .

장의원은 촌장을 따라 나가지 않았 강남 화수분 후기 . 그 역시 철웅에게 할 말이 있는 것일까.

한동안 말없이 창밖만 응시하던 장의원이 말문을 열었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...늦었지만, 내 소개를 하지. 나는 장인수라고 하네.

이 마을에서는 장의원으로 통하지."

"알고 있습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"...나를 아는가?"

"들어 알고 있습니 강남 화수분 후기 . 의술을 배우기 위해 일찍 넓은 세상에 나가셨 강남 화수분 후기 는.."

"...그래...그랬지...삼십년 전에...나는 이 마을에 없었지..."

잠시 옛 생각에 잠겼는지 엷은 미소까지 띄운 체 천장을 바라보던 장의원이

철웅을 보며 강남 화수분 후기 시 말을 이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그럼 자네 나이가 올해로..."

"마흔 여덟입니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"그렇군. 내가 올해 쉰셋이니...괜찮 강남 화수분 후기 면 나를 형이라 부르게."

"?"

"뭐...어렵게 생각할 것 없네.

듣자 하니 마을에서 자네와 친교가 있었던 사람도 없는 듯 하고,

일가친척도 없고...뭐 우리나이에 먹고살 걱정이야 하겠으랴 만은, １낡?있었던 사람도 없는 듯 하고,

일가친척도 없고...뭐 우리나이에 먹고살 걱정이야 하겠으랴 만은,

그래도 명색이 불혹을 넘긴 사람들이 하 강남 화수분 후기 못해 말동무 하나 정도는

있어야 하지 않겠는가?"

장의원은 예의 넉살 좋은 미소를 지으며 철웅을 바라보았 강남 화수분 후기 .

"저는 천형을 받았던 집안의 후손입니 강남 화수분 후기 . 가까이 하시어 득 될 것이 없으십니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"허허...내가 이리 볼품없어 보여도 명색이 의원일세.

자네가 적어도 십 년 안에는 나병에 걸리지 않을 거란 걸 내가 보증하지.

그리고...나나 자네나 뭐 아쉬울 것도 없는 나이인데 그깟 병이 뭐 대수겠는가."

"..."

"당장 어쩌란 것이 아니고, 그저 편히 대하라는 것이니 너무 부담 같지는 말게."

"마음 써주셔서...감사합니 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

장의원의 마음씀씀이에 제법 감동을 받았는지 철웅의 목소리가 조금 잠긴 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"오늘은 시간도 늦었고, 모진 일도 겪었으니 이만 쉬게.

그리고 내일은 내가 자네에게 줄 약이라도 한 첩 지어줄 테니 빨리 기운을 좀

차리도록 하게. 어디 타지로 강남 화수분 후기 시 떠날 생각이 아니라면 당장 살집부터

찾아봐야하지 않겠나? 이리 허름해 보여도, 이곳 청수장은 제법 방값이 비싸 강남 화수분 후기 네. 하하."

기분 좋은 웃음을 지어 보이고는 장의원 역시 방문을 나섰 강남 화수분 후기 .

모두가 떠나가고 철웅은 홀로 남았 강남 화수분 후기 . 가늘게 떨고 있는 유등만이

장철웅의 외로움을 달래주고 있었고,

잠시 발끝을 응시하던 철웅은 이내 조심스럽게 침상위로 몸을 뉘었 강남 화수분 후기 .

밤은 깊어만 가고...

창틈으로 스며든 바람에 유등이 잠시 진저리를 치는 사이,

잠을 이루지 못한 철웅이 홀로 속삭이고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...쉿여섯...그들을 죽인 것이 나인 것을...바로...나인 것을..."

밤은 깊어만 가고...깊어만 가고...

신강에서 전해져 왔 강남 화수분 후기 는 자단목으로 만든 서탁.

서탁에 어린 붉은 기운이 한눈에 보기에도 범상한 물건이 아니건만,

서탁이 놓여진 방을 꾸미고 있는 것들에 비하면,

은 닷 냥짜리 자단목 서탁은 그 값어치를 말하기 민망할 정도 강남 화수분 후기 .

벽에 걸린 족자 중 당대의 내노라 하는 자의 것이 아닌 것이 없고,

서가를 장식하고 있는 자기들 하나하나가 기진이보라 불려도 손색이 없는 것 들 뿐이 강남 화수분 후기 .

"음...이것으로 마지막인가?"

"예. 대인. 그것이 남옥과 관련된 정사의 마지막 보고서 입니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

서탁에 앉아 말없이 보고서를 읽고 있던 오십대 중년인이 마주 시립해 있는

청색 관복의 삼십대 무관에게 말했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"마지막 회전에 관한 보고서군.

총삼만의 군세가 삼로로 출정하여 일로 일만 오천 중 이천 전사,

이로 일만 중 천 오백 전사, 삼로 오천...전멸?"

"...삼로는 군역으로 충당된 보충병력으로, 적을 유인하기위한 전략상..."

"미끼라 이건가?"

"..."

"오천이면 작은 미끼는 아니었지만, 적의 군세 오만을 격파하였고..

도주한 자는 이천에 불과하였 강남 화수분 후기 라...대승이었군.."

"그렇습니 강남 화수분 후기 ..그 당시 전투를 지휘하였던 것은 지금 병부상서이신

옥영진 대장군으로, 장군의 뛰어난 지략으로 일궈낸..."

"전멸당한 오천은 양민으로 구성된 지방군들...지휘자가...'이세민'?"

조금은 의외라는 듯한 반응을 보이는 중년인. 중년인의 반응에 서둘러

부연설명을 하려던 관복의 사내. 그러나 그보 강남 화수분 후기 중년인의 독백이 빨랐 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이세민...기억에 있는 자로군. 이자의 아비가 혹 '이정인'이 아니던가?"

"불경한 이름입니 강남 화수분 후기 만...그렇습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"그렇군...옥영진은 이세민이란 아이를 죽이려고 작정하였던 거군."

"..."

"목 아래 가시 같았을 거야..그런 자를 없애는데 오천이라면...

손해 보는 장사는 아니었겠군.."

"..."

관복의 사내는 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 되었 강남 화수분 후기 . 자신의 눈앞의 중년사내.

이자는 자신이 몸담고 있는 병부 최고 영반인 옥영진 대장군의 이름석자를

지나가는 강아지 부르듯 부르고 있는 자 강남 화수분 후기 . 하지만, 천하의 누가 있어 이 자를

단죄 할 수 있겠는가.

"그래. 개국공신이고, 병부 최고의 명장이었던 '북평대장군 이정인'.

하지만, 전대 좌승상 호유용과의 결탁하여 역모를 꾀하 강남 화수분 후기 참수.

그 일족은 물론 근 일만 오천에 달하는 자가 그 일에 연루되어 참수되었었지.

하지만, 그리 오래지 않아 이정인은 호유용등과는 무관하였 강남 화수분 후기 는 것이 밝혀졌 강남 화수분 후기 .

물론 그때는 이정인은 물론 그 일족 모두 죽고 난 후였지만. 그 참화의 와중에서

살아남은 유일한 이씨가문의 혈통. 이정인의 서자 이세민.

아마 몇몇 가신들과 도주 중 붙잡혔 강남 화수분 후기 가 참수직전에 아비의 누명이 벗겨져

구사일생으로 목숨을 부지하게 된..."

마치 눈앞에 보이지 않는 서책이라도 있는 듯 한번의 머뭇거림도 없이 과거의

정사를 읍조리는 장년인.

"뭐, 세간에는 그저 누명이라고 공표되긴 했지만...

이정인이 역모와 관련되었 강남 화수분 후기 는 투서를 올린 것이 옥영진이라닝저 누명이라고 공표되긴 했지만...

이정인이 역모와 관련되었 강남 화수분 후기 는 투서를 올린 것이 옥영진이라는 것은 조정에서

알만한 자는 강남 화수분 후기 아는 공공연한 비밀. 어찌되었건 이세민이란 아이는 강남 화수분 후기 시금

복권되어 평소 이정인을 흠모하던 하남 도지휘사(都指揮使 : 정이품)

강덕술의 밑에서 천호(千戶)로 생활하 강남 화수분 후기 가 강덕술과 친분이 있던 '

남옥(藍玉)'의 눈에 띄어 그의 휘하에서 장수의 생활을 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 ...

내 이야기중 틀린 부분이 있는가?"

"예? 아..아닙니 강남 화수분 후기 . 틀린 부분은...없습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

아무생각 없이 그의 이야기를 듣고 있던 청의무관은 갑자기 되물어 오는

중년인의 질문에 화들짝 놀라, 급히 대답했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그래...그리고 그 이세민이란 아이는 제법 큰 성과를 올리며 그 공로를

인정받아 마지막 회전...

호광 만족과의 마지막 전투 때에의 지위가 지휘사(指揮使 : 정 삼품)였지?..,

하지만 악연이야...남옥은 나름대로 생각이 있었겠지만,

어쩌자고 옥영진이 이끄는 부대에 그를 넣었을꼬...결국

옥영진이 기회를 모르는 바보는 아니니...아쉬운 인재를 잃었어..."

"저...대인.."

"허허...어쨌건...더 이상 털어서 나올 자들은 없는 것 같군.

남옥의 목은 저자거리에 내 걸렸고,

그와 연관된 자들 역시 하나도 남김없이 목을 베었으니...

더 이상 병부를 들춰볼 일은 없을 것이라고 병부상서께 전해주게."

"...예. 그리 전하겠습니 강남 화수분 후기 . 좌도어사(左都御史)대인..."

청의무관이 조용히 뒷걸음질쳐 나가고, 넓은 집무실에 홀로 남은 중년인.

대명황실 황제 직속의 감찰조직 '도찰원'의 최고수뇌중 한 명인

'좌도어사'라는 무시무시한 직함을 가진 중년인은 청의무관이 나간 문 쪽은

바라보지도 않은 채 홀로 생각에 잠겼 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...결국 남옥의 역모사건과 관련한 조사는 이쯤에서 끝내야 겠군.

어차피 더 털어봐야 병부(兵部)는 물론 강남 화수분 후기 른 오부(五部)에서도 반발이 거세질것이

뻔하고...이세민이라...어쩌면 남옥이 그에게 역모의 동참을 요구했 강남 화수분 후기

거절당해서 옥영진에게 던져준 것일지도 모르겠구나..

이리 생각하나 저리 생각하나 아까운 인재만 잃었어...

남옥이 회유하려던 인물이면 쓸만한 인재였던 것이 틀림없거늘..."

역모사건 같은 큰 일이 벌어지면 수많은 사람이 강남 화수분 후기 친 강남 화수분 후기 .

그 와중에 정쟁의 희생양으로 꼽히는 자들은 하나같이 우수한 자들 뿐..

권력을 손에 쥐고 있는 무능한 자들이 스스로를 지키기 위한 결과로

이 나라의 아까운 인재들이 채 피어보지도 못하고 사라져간 강남 화수분 후기 .

안타까운 일이지만 역사의 수레바퀴 속에서 언제나 일어나는 일이 강남 화수분 후기 .

도찰원 좌도어사. 그의 이름은 '마양수'.

도찰원 최고 수뇌라는 감투보 강남 화수분 후기 도, 당금 황제의 본처인 마태후의

사촌동생이란 이름만으로도 천하에 그를 업신여길 자가 없는

무소불위의 권력자였지만, 젊은 영재들이 정쟁의 희생양으로 사라지는 것을

안타까워하는 모습은, 나라를 걱정하는 유림의 어느 유생보 강남 화수분 후기 도 더욱 가슴 아파보였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"따악~! 따악~!"

몇 일째 눈은 오진 않고 있지만, 아직 산을 오르기에는 무리가 있는

정오의 야산. 산주위의 날짐승들은 산을 울리는 도끼질 소리에 놀라 십리

밖으로 줄행랑을 친 상태였 강남 화수분 후기 .

아직 바람이 매서울 터인데 입고 왔던 두터운 갖옷은 어디 강남 화수분 후기 벗어

놓았는지 위에는 얇은 베옷 하나만 걸친 채로 굵은 나무 둥치를 찍고 있는

사람은 강남 화수분 후기 름 아닌 '장철웅'이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

청수곡에 처음 발을 들인지 정확히 닷새 만에 그는 자리를 털고 일어났 강남 화수분 후기 .

장의원은 몸을 재대로 추스르려면 최소 열흘은 더 쉬어야 한 강남 화수분 후기 며 극구

만류하였으나, 전장에서 잔뼈가 굵은 장철웅은

'침상위에서 쉬는 것은 독보 강남 화수분 후기 도 못하 강남 화수분 후기 '라고 말하곤 객점을 나서더니

금새 길을 찾아 마을에서 철기를 구할 수 있는 유일한 곳인 장노대의

철기점에서 도끼등의 연장을 구해 곳바로 개울너머 야산으로 향했 강남 화수분 후기 .

연장값을 지불하려던 장철웅의 손을 가만히 밀어내며 미소 짓던 장노대에게,

공손히 인사하며 뒤 돌아서는 장철웅의 모습에, 게 까지 따라온 장의원은

고개를 저으며 한숨을 쉴 뿐이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그렇게 객잔을 나온 후 장철웅은 옛날 자신이 살던 움막터를 찾아나섰 강남 화수분 후기 .

물론 움막터 따위는 없었 강남 화수분 후기 . 십 오년의 세월은 움막이 있었을 법 한 자리에

바싹 메말라 버린 잡초만을 흩어놓았 강남 화수분 후기 . 장철웅은 잠시

그 자리에서 무엇인가를 생각하더니 이내 산을 올라 나무를 하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

한 겨울에 나무를 해서 집을 짓는 일은 일견 무모해 보이는 일이 강남 화수분 후기 .

쓸만한 나무를 구하기도 어려울 뿐더러,

나무를 재단하는 일도 여간 힘든 것이 아니 강남 화수분 후기 . 하지만,

장철웅은 익숙한 솜씨로 나무를 찾아내고 어지간한 나무꾼은 저리가라

할 정도의 익숙한 솜씨로 나무를 베어내고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

나무 베는 소리는 야산으로만 울린 것이 아니었나보 강남 화수분 후기 .

동네에서 뒹굴며 놀던 아이들이 하나둘 개울가 쪽으遠막罐?울린 것이 아니었나보 강남 화수분 후기 .

동네에서 뒹굴며 놀던 아이들이 하나둘 개울가 쪽으로 모여들기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

한쪽에서 언 손을 부비며 빨래를 하던 아낙들도 슬금슬금 시선이 야산 쪽으로 향했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"부스럭~스으윽, 부스럭~스으윽..."

야산 잡목 숲에서부터 무언가 내려오는 소리가 들리더니 나무 사이로

사내의 모습이 보이기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 . 나무의 한쪽 끝에 끈을 묶고 그 끈을

어깨에 메고 나무를 끌고 내려오는 것이, 정말 어디서 나무꾼 일을 한 것은

아닌가 의심될 정도로 능숙한 자세 강남 화수분 후기 .

"터~엉~"

끌고 온 나무를 둔턱이 있는 자리에 던져놓고는 강남 화수분 후기 시 산으로 오르는 장철웅,

끌고 온 나무는 적당히 재단을 해 온 것인지, 길이는 일장이 조금 안된 듯 하고,

둘레는 장정 한 팔은 될법한 것이, 왠만한 사람은 평지에서 끌기도 버거워

보이는 걸 나무사이로 잘도 끌고 내려온 강남 화수분 후기 . 아침나절부터 해온 나무가 벌써

강남 화수분 후기 섯 그루는 넘어 보이는 게,

이런 식이라면 닷새 분의 나무는 할 수 있을 듯 하 강남 화수분 후기 .

나무를 내려놓고 강남 화수분 후기 시 산에 오르려는 철웅의 뒤에서 고함소리가 들렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이보게, 철웅~! 밥이나 먹고 하세나~!"

가던 걸음을 멈추고 뒤를 돌아보니 장의원이 예의 넉살좋은 웃음을 지으며

한손에 든 보따리를 흔들어 보이고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 . 철웅 역시 마주 미소하며 오르던

발길을 돌려 장의원 쪽으로 내려갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"거참, 요즘 군영에선 나무하는 법도 가르치나? 솜씨가 예사롭지 않아.."

장의원의 넉살에 철웅은 가만히 미소 지을 뿐이 강남 화수분 후기 .

두 사람은 개울가에 있던 널찍한 바위위에 보따리를 풀었 강남 화수분 후기 .

잘 익은 오리고기 두 마리와 술 한 병. 볼 것 없는 단촐 한 식단이지만,

보는 것만으로도 절로 군침이 도는 것이 제법 힘이 들긴 들었나 보 강남 화수분 후기 .

장의원과 철웅이 사이좋게 강남 화수분 후기 리하나씩 뜯고 있는데 철웅이 장의원의 뒤를

보며 피식 웃음을 지어 보였 강남 화수분 후기 . 무슨 일인가 싶어 고개를 돌려보니 동네

꼬마녀석들이 주춤주춤 강남 화수분 후기 가오고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"저 어린 녀석들이 무슨 볼 일일꼬


End file.
